Rocket Raccoon (Earth-2480)
Rocket Raccoon is a cyborg raccoon created by the Robotic Overlords of Halfworld. History Rocket started off life as a regular raccoon. Digging through trash, mostly. Eating cigarettes, mostly. He had a pretty disgusting existence, until the Robot Scouts of Halfworld landed on Earth to abduct various animal species. Rocket was one of the animals abducted, and was taken to Halfworld for experimentation. Over several weeks he was torn apart and put back together, reshaped and filled with implants. Following his transformation, he was placed in the hemisphere of Halfworld dedicated to the sentient animals created by the other hemisphere. In his time in the Animal Cities, he met Lylla, a sentient otter, who Rocket ended up falling in love with. Eventually, they were married, and for a short time they were happy. But Rocket's love of weapons (and more specifically using them) pulled him towards the rebellion against the Robotic Overlords of Halfworld. Lylla begged him not to join, as the Robotic Overlords were much stronger, and would decimate the animals if they wished to. Rocket went against her wishes and joined, leading to his imprisonment. Shortly after being sent to the prison facility, Rocket began devising a plan to escape. While using a tree in the courtyard to get a better line of sight over the walls, he discovered the tree was actually a living being, who introduced himself as Groot. While he was confused as to why the tree kept saying "I am Groot", he sympathised with it, as he could tell it was sad. He told the tree he'd do what he could to help, but it would be hard as he's rooted into the ground. At this point, Groot shed most of his body, revealing his much smaller 'normal form'. Realising Groot could generate shields, Rocket decided they could storm the facility. Using Groot as cover on their rampage, Rocket got into the warehouse where all his confiscated guns were being kept, with which he put up a hell of a fight against the Guards of Halfworld in their attempts to reach a spaceship. They succeeded, and the first thing Rocket did was fly home for his wife Lylla. But she refused to go with him, leaving Rocket heartbroken. Knowhere in the Universe Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Because of the cybernetic implants throughout his body, he is much stronger than a typical raccoon. He's as strong as as strong-ish human, but due to his small stature it seems more impressive. Weapons Expert: Rocket has studied most forms of weaponry in the known universe, and is able to use many of them with great skill and aim. Genius: Part of the experimentation on Rocket involved altering his brain to make him much smarter. It was intended for him to be a scientist, but instead of creating useful things, he started making weapons. Paraphernalia Guns: Just, so many guns. Like, seriously, way more than a raccoon should have. Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2480 Category:Geniuses Category:Criminals Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters